


Why, my Son?

by MeraHunt



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraHunt/pseuds/MeraHunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rebellion is over, and as first act as king, Kieran must decide Logan's fate.  Sparrow watches over this and provides a small comfort for his eldest son, fearing for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, my Son?

Sparrow didn’t want to sit in on Logan’s trial for the sole reason was that he did not want to see it go south, but he knew he had to be there.  He’d talked with Logan all throughout Kieran’s rebellion, helping, guiding.  He wished he had showed himself to his youngest, explained things, but he knew that his time was done.  After all, a ghost could not rule Albion.

So now Sparrow floated next to Logan, hand resting on his shoulder.  He’d perfected the art of showing himself only to Logan perhaps too well.  ”I’m here for you my son.  I will never abandon you.”  It was the last thing Sparrow told Logan before he died; he repeated those words now.  A ghost of a smile appeared on Logan’s lips for a split second before his solemn expression returned.  No one save Kieran notice the smile.

"Logan, former king of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people."  Walter’s tone was hard, sharp.  It pained Logan to hear it, but he kept his composure.  His eyes wandered to Kieran for a moment as Walter continued.  He hated how much was, and is, pushed onto his brother, but he could not fault him.  Perhaps if he had confided in Walter before, this wouldn’t have happened.  He stopped that thought process before it got any farther.  It would not do well to dwell on what-ifs.

Logan’s attention turned to Sabine as the dweller started to speak.  “There’s not a soul alive in Albion who hasn’t suffered for his glory, and plenty who’ve died for it.  I says, let him have some death of his own.”  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kieran shake his head.  Logan didn’t want to die, but he knew he would not resist should his brother order it.

Ben Finn spoke next.  Logan understood the man’s pain, but Swift’s death was necessary.  It was a choice he regretted having to make.  He tuned the man out, focusing on his younger sibling, now king.  Kieran looked so tired already.  The strain of the trail was crawling under his skin.

Logan wished for nothing more than to go back in time to when they were children.  To when Kieran would go to his room when he had nightmares instead of to Sparrow.  To when Logan would watch and protect Kieran when the younger was out playing.  Everyone knew not to hurt Kieran unless you wanted the crowned prince after you.  They were practically inseparable until Logan’s studies took up more and more of his time.  They may have been born ten years apart, but his love never faded.

Logan turned his attention to Page.  He would never have believed she’d argue to spare him.  Then it was Kalin.  ”It is not my place to decide his fate.  But his betrayal condemned many of my people to death.  He promised us salvation and then left us to face the darkness alone.”

"I had good reason to break that promise.” Logan quickly said.  “And I had good reason for the crimes you claim I committed."  He knew now was the time to tell of what happened after Aurora.  He shut his eyes against the memory, nearly shuddering at it.  Logan felt what should be a squeeze on his shoulder and knew that his father was there for him as he promised.  "The day I returned to Albion, I received a visit from a blind seer.  Theresa, our father’s guide."

Logan pushed on, knowing that he couldn’t, and shouldn’t, stop now.  ”She showed me the future of this kingdom: the darkness in Aurora is  _coming here_ , bringing death, destruction, the end of our way of life.”  He tried to convey how real this threat was, how true it was to Kieran and Walter.  He didn’t care what anyone else believed so long as those two did.

"The sacrifices I had to make, I did them to  _protect_  Albion.  If a few had to suffer, it was to build an army.  If a few had to die, it was to save a country.  I have spent  _years_  preparing for this attack.  Let me stand by your side now and all my soldiers will be yours to command. Let us face the coming darkness _together_.”  Perhaps he sounded a tad desperate near the end, but needed them to understand to gravity of the situation.

"If this is true… if it’s really coming here… We’re all in grave danger."  Walter said gravely.

"You have the power over life and death, brother.  Now choose."  Perhaps it was a bit harsh to repeat these words, but it was true nonetheless.  Logan stood tall, awaiting his brother’s decision.

Sparrow, meanwhile, watched everything.  He noticed how tense Logan had become as he spoke, and how tired Kieran was.  He didn’t want his youngest to choose between killing or sparing Logan.  And while Sparrow had never been the praying type, he prayed to the Light and Shadows that Kieran spared his older brother.  Finally, Kieran spoke.  And if the blood could drain from Sparrow’s face, it would have.

"You can’t escape punishment for what you’ve done, Logan.  I sentence you to death."

"The king has made his decision," Walter said.  "Logan will pay for his crimes against the people of Albion… with his life."

Logan closed his eyes briefly, knowing it was what he deserved.  Sparrow could barely contain his grief.  The room became colder, yet the only ones who really noticed was Logan.  He followed Logan as he was led out to the courtyard.  ”Logan, I am so proud of you.  You did your best and I will never fault you for that.”

Logan smiled sadly.  ”I know father,” he whispered.

The firing squad came up in front of them as the captain holding Logan ordered them forward.  They came to a halt and the captain called for attention.  Logan looked ahead and Sparrow floated in front of him.  ”Look at me, Logan.  Let me be the last face you see.”  It pained Sparrow to have to watch his eldest die, but he hoped this would ease his passing.

"Ready!  Take aim!"  The captain paused as the squad lined their shots up.

"I’m here for you my son.  I will never abandon you."  Sparrow reached his arms out and placed his hands on Logan’s cheeks. 

"Fire!"  The squad pulled their triggers and Logan hit the stairs with a dull thud.  Sparrow stood over his eldest son’s body as the soldiers turned and left.

It was a few minutes before Walter and Kieran came out.  ”I’m sorry brother, but it was necessary.  I wish you had told me earlier,” was all Kieran said before the two returned to the castle.  That night the castle was colder than it should have been for summer, and Kieran could have sworn he heard sobbing in the corridors.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading this fic. If you liked the story or think I could work on some things, feel free to leave a comment. Thanks, and see you next story!


End file.
